Shadows of A Nightmare
by Dragontus
Summary: A Story set 300 years after Soul Calibur 2 in modern times and all is not as it seams.


I do not own any of the characters from soul Calibur 2 as they is a trademarked and they would not let me have any of them! Now I have the legal stuff over with I would like to say this is my first story so be good or I'll get the lads over!

Shadows of a Nightmare  
  
Nightmare smiled, the cold, hard smile of a creature of unlimited darkness, looking at the creature named inferno riving in pain from his last and most devastating blow from his Soul Edge, Nightmare thought, "I am the master." Inferno rose into the air and exploded, releasing the soul calibur lodged within the creature which landed into the ground Bering itself just under the ground with a large thud then Nightmare was obscured by light and was gone from the fiery battle field. When the Blinding Light died down Nightmare opened his eyes and found he was back the ruined cathedral and in the corner the soul Calibur as there. Wile walking past the soul Calibur to escape the ruined building to take more souls for the soul edge to fully restore it, as he got closer to the blade Nightmare was griped by an emotion to take the blade and destroy it, marching back to it and just as he was about to grabbed the sword, the soul edge hissed a warning to him but it was to late, grabbing on to the hilt nightmare felt a surge of pure energy flow into its body, felt pain like it had never felt before, his demon changed form falling to its knees as feeling of a thousand knifes were stabbing into it and his very soul a was forced to retreat to the back of the mind and so was forced to let the sleeper awake.  
  
"Simon, Simon are you lessening to me!" Said Sara looking very annoyed, Sara Siegfried shook his head to try to get rid of the bad memories of all those years ago, it was bad enough that he happened over 500 years ago is another thing entirely. was duped into going onto this date with a client, this woman but to be thinking of things that had

"Kill her, kill them all!" Shouted Nightmare in the back of his mind, "Shut up Nightmare" shouted Siegfried and then there was silence again, thanks to the purifying energy of the Soul Calibur Nightmare was driven to the back of his mind and with Yearly doses of the Soul Calibur's energy Nightmare stayed there, Siegfried shivered at the thought of what it would have been like if he did not have the sword.

"What is wrong now!" shouted Sara looking like she would burst at any minute, her face red with embarrassment in having to shout and having the whole room look at them, "I'm sorry Sara, I am in no mood to be fun with at the moment", looking dumfounded, all Sara could say was "but, but" but then he was gone, leaving only a check and a swinging door.  
  
Walking down a street in the centre Japan Siegfried could see how much the world had changed in 500 years, empires have risen and fallen, whole generations of people have been born, tolled in life then died, but Siegfried had not, because of the corruption of his body and soul by the Soul Edge he had gained immortality which was a blessing and a terrible curse. A blessing for he is now The eternal Guardian of the Soul Edge, able to stop others from becoming what he was, a slave to the sword but a terrible curse, for there would be no respite for him and he would be cursed for eternity. "You have no need to live this sad existence." whispered Nightmare, do you not remember the pleasure and fulfilment of taking souls with me and the glorious slaughter we inflicted on those mortals?" Siegfried Just sighed and thought "You are losing your touch Demon, that was not persuasive at all, you must be getting old."

After that the demon was silent again, but even thought it sounded stupid the demon was right, he had been guarding the Soul Edge for over 500 years he had not been able to do nothing but guard the sword, the only reason that Siegfried had agreed with the date was that the soul Edge was guarded in a mile deep hole in the ground underneath his manner house in the middle of the Japanese mountain range, it was surrounded by concrete inscribed with protective wards. It was the only thing stopping the Soul Edge from calling new Edge masters, Humans called by the blade's evil influence to wield it into battle, bringing this world closer to being consumed by darkness eternal.

Hearing a clash of stone on stone Siegfried's trail of thought was broken and he turned to see his stalker, he was about 5ft tall warring was wearing a black suit with scale-like armoured plates on which gave the look of being strong but lightweight and a white mask cast in a demon visage of a Japanese horned demon, "he is good, he had been following me for the last minute with out me knowing." thought Siegfried as it closed in.

A blur of motion was the only indicator of its first attack; Siegfried almost felt the kiss of the curved short blade against his left cheek but using the his honed skills and faked left and grabbed a trashcan lid to try to deflect the next blow, his opponent twisted to bring its bade down in a deadly ark slicing half way through the lid and gashing his left arm. His assailant quickly folded it up with aggressive side would slash to cut Siegfried in half but he ducked underneath the swipe and smashed the remains of the lid into his opponents rib cage, smashing him to the ground. Using his advantage Siegfried stepping on his opponent's chest, Siegfried kicked the hand with the blade in to disarm his opponent and said in a commanding voice "who are you and why did you attack me!" but he said nothing. "I said" commanded Siegfried as he put his opponent's blade to his neck cutting it slightly "who are you and why did you attack me!!!!" Still getting nothing Siegfried kneeled down and ripped off the mask to see something that not even he was prepared to handle, "Talim" Was all that the demon said as Siegfried reeled in surprise in seeing Talim and seeing her once sweet and innocent face twisted into furious hatred as she revealed her wrist knife and stabs it up into Siegfried's chest, sending him to the floor in a shower of blood, then all Siegfried knew was darkness.

Chapter 1 has ended, is that really Talim? What happened to Siegfried? Hopefully If I get some reviews I might start Chapter 2 but until then, who knows


End file.
